Taming a Cat
by blackmage7536
Summary: Clark finds a kitten being a little bit too naughty.


Taming a Cat

Prowling through the streets of Metropolis a lithe figure cut through the night, it was definitely feminine in nature, and the curves were a dead giveaway. From the latex that hugged each and every curve, to the almost heavenly valley between her bosom, there was no one who quite gave the night such a seductive quality.

Selina Kyle was more commonly known as Catwoman and she was on the prowl for a new jade cat figurine holed up at Museum of Natural Science. It was for an exhibit about the Egyptian gods or something like that, it really didn't matter to Selina she was just going to partake in a little early viewing before the crowd got there.

She had heard that the city was missing its resident hero and jumped at the chance to catch up on her Christmas shopping early. Unfortunately for her, she was misinformed about the whereabouts of the Man of Steel. He was still holed up in Metropolis but he had been pretty occupied with his cousin for the past couple weeks. That girl had an appetite that just wouldn't quit, but Kal was out on a night patrol for the first time in a long time.

It just so happened to coincide with Catwoman breaking into the museum and divulging it of its main piece for the exhibit about the Egyptian gods. Hovering high in the air, Clark watched the nimble and voluptuous vixen high tail it out of the scene of the crime. He was just about to swoop in and foil her little heist when he caught a stray whiff of her perfume.

It was intoxicating for the Man of Steel, though that had more to do with his increased lust then anything to do with her perfume. Many weeks of lovemaking with the likes of Kara, Diana, Atlanna, and Mera had given him an increased libido and her costume didn't help any. Atlanna had said something about the magic that had revived her and their little tryst below the sea. Magic was always something that Clark was more prone to than anything else in this world.

It seemed that not only did it revive Atlanna but it caused the changes in Clark that forced him to continue his relationships with all these goddesses. It also seemed to exude some sort of aura that facilitated the copious amount of interest he received from the opposite sex.

Now seeing the way Catwoman bounded over the rooftops and finally landed at her base of operations in Metropolis, Clark couldn't help the amount of lust he was exuding. Then she had to take it to the next level by slowly running her zipper down her bountiful bosom.

Selina was excited to be home with her new found prize, it had been like taking candy from a baby. She might have to move to Metropolis if the pickings were this easy, the bat wasn't playing her game anymore. She didn't know what his deal was, she thought they had fun but he would always ruin the mood with his holier than thou attitude. So what that she took a few trinkets from the rich? What did he have against it?

She didn't hear the god behind her, Superman had glided through her home with ease. He could see the supple skin right between her valley. Her bosom was on par with Diana's, but the way she wore that leather was enough to strain the front of his suit.

"Out for a stroll Miss Kyle?" Startled by the sudden voice and quailing at the Man of Steel in her bedroom, Selina did the only sensible thing. She unleashed a tirade of attacks with her leather whip, all she did was tickle the Man of Steel. Sensing that the direct approach wouldn't cut it, Selina tried a quick escape, but Superman just flowed past her and blocked all her escape routes.

With the figurine in her hands and the Man of Steel hovering above, Selina knew that she was caught. "Sneaking into a lady's bedroom, it seems you aren't such a boy scout after all Superman."

"I assure you it was only after you decided to pilfer that jade figurine that I followed you home."

"Oh so you admit that you were stalking me?"

"Well when the view was so nice I couldn't help myself." Shocked by the comments from Superman, Selina finally saw the lust in the man's eyes. She could work with lust, after all it was what she was best at. "Well then, how about a show to go along with your night?" Sashaying her way across the room, Selina slowly removed her leather outfit and showcased her luscious body.

Clark wasn't the least bit shy and watched eagerly as she gave a striptease that put others to shame. She really knew how to work her body in all the right places.

Selina was amazed at the way Superman followed her around, he was just like the rest of them. Easy pickings and once she got him down on his knees than the fun could begin. She kind of liked the idea of bedding the Man of Steel and using him to further her heists. With the boy in blue on her side there wouldn't be any place in the world she couldn't hit.

All this hinged on the idea that Selina could seal the deal and truly lock down the Man of Steel. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't only a one woman kind of guy, plus the others were goddesses while she was a mere human woman. A very voluptuous and scintillating human woman, but still just a human woman. She would soon see that Clark would live up to his moniker.

Gesturing to the Man of Steel, Selina lead him onto her bed where she tried to drag him down into the covers. It was like trying to move a building, he could not be pulled down if she wanted to. So she allowed him to hover over her supple body.

"How's the view now?"

"Beautiful like always, but I think I'm a bit overdressed." Quickly losing his signature ensemble, Clark was now bare for all the world to see. Selina was definitely impressed with the savior of the world, he didn't disappoint, he had the whole package and then some. And he was definitely packing heavy firepower down below. She had never seen anything like it in all her life. His body was sculpted by the gods or something, there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. And now that she was next to him, she could feel something changing in the air, but she didn't quite know what that was yet.

Clark didn't waste a second, he was already exploring Selina's luscious bottom and her marvelous bosom. His hands felt like fire on her skin, they were causing sensations to form that she didn't think were possible. All he was doing was massaging her body and she was close to releasing then and there. With a slight twist of his fingers she moaned in ecstasy and climaxed onto his fingers.

This wasn't Clark's first time, Catwoman was beginning to rethink her strategy of seducing the Man of Steel. He had her in the palm of his hand and he didn't even do all that much yet. Tilting her head to his lips, Clark initiated the most passionate kiss she had ever been given. He was licking along her lips and asking for entrance and when she opened her mouth he invaded with his tongue and started to suck her own.

With the kiss and the way that he was caressing her body, Selina climaxed once more and soon she was making a mess on her satin sheets. This was not the way this was supposed to go, he was supposed to be eating out of her hand not the other way around. Who in the world had taught Superman in the ways of lovemaking? It was as if he was gifted by the gods in this act too and not just in the way he was built.

Drawing her close to his rock hard body, Clark slowly caressed her and pinched just the right way to keep her begging for more. She was losing herself to the pleasure and Clark was all too eager to show her how talented he was. Sliding down her taut body, he grabbed her thighs and dove into her lower lips and truly showed her how super he could be. His tongue did things that rocked her core and she released again and again onto Clark's waiting lips. She could feel him inside of her and he had only used his mouth and tongue, she could only imagine when he started with monster down under.

Flipping her around, Superman waited patiently as Selina gasped amazed at what was in front of her, he was enormous. She was a little worried if he could fit inside of her. He truly lived up to his billing as the Man of Steel. With his tongue Clark caused the vixen to gasp and that was all it took for him to plunge himself into her waiting mouth.

Lapping away happily, Clark could feel Selina work around him, she was trying her mightiest to lick and swallow the behemoth. Unfortunately for her, he was all to eager to paint her mouth and face and she soon felt it. A deluge of spunk just flowed down her throat and out her very nostrils, she was choking at the amount. Clark quickly removed himself from her mouth, but he wasn't done and had painted her dark locks with his white cream. She was aghast at the flood, but there was no way to stop it and she was covered from head to toe in his essence.

It was a sight to see, the great Catwoman covered completely in white, that musk wouldn't be coming out of her clothes anytime soon. The leather was all but ruined and there was still more coming. Her bed was going to have to be completely changed, if this was what sleeping with the Man of Steel was, it was going to be an expensive proposition. Selina believed she was out of the woods now, he had finished and now she could actually rest.

Comically Clark was still ready to go, Selina was starting to feel overwhelmed by the Man of Steel. He had just blew himself over her face and now he was rock hard again. Switching positions once again, Clark had Selina in his arms and was right at the entrance to her lower lips. He waited for Selina to give him the word.

Selina could feel him on her stomach, he was enormous, she didn't think she could fit him. "Maybe just a few inches?" Chuckling lightly, Clark nodded his head and entered the jewel thief. From the first moment it felt like her lips were being reshaped to accommodate Clark. Gasping in pleasure and slight pain, Selina signaled for Clark to go deeper. He was all too happy to oblige, and she soon felt waves of pleasure rock through her. She had never felt this full in her life and he was barely inside her, Clark took it inch by inch and soon had half of himself inside Catwoman.

She was a mess, moaning throughout it all and slowly grinding against him. He was slowly pumping in and out of her. Trying his best to fit more and more of himself into her. The sensations were causing her to clamp around him and release more and more of her nectar. It was becoming more slick and easier but the last half of him could not fit without quite a bit of strength. He didn't want to break her just yet, but it seemed that had already happened.

Selina was on cloud nine and her mind was overcome with the pleasure of it all, her tongue was hanging outside her head and face was the atypical face of being screwed silly. They say that Bane broke the Bat, but now Clark broke the Cat.

With her still clamped around him, Clark began filling her to the brim and she was becoming comically bloated. His essence was distending her stomach and making her seem nine months pregnant. Her eyes were glazed over and she couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. It was the best night of her life and surprisingly it had only begun. Clark wouldn't be satisfied till morning and Selina would be welcome entertainment until then.

Looking through her bedroom door one would see a woman completely spent and Superman just pumping away happily. He would occasionally paint Selina white whenever he felt the need to repaint face, hair and bosom with his seed. He didn't want her to forget the musky scent and taste in her nose and mouth.


End file.
